


Not All Scars Heals

by AnthoAndHisShenanigans



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, ConVex Reference, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Death Loop, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, It's 3 AM give me a break, It's literally 3 AM right now I am not okay, Kinda, M/M, Scars, So he's projecting again, Yes I am obsessed with writing ConVex angst, Yes Scar has scars what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/AnthoAndHisShenanigans
Summary: Just whatever that's in the tag, that's what this is. Purely just me self projecting, that's what I do, projecting all my problems onto my fav characters. Sorry Scar.Also consistent writing style? Never heard of 'em.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100, Implied Cubfan135 (Video Blogging RPF)/GoodTimesWithScar/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Not All Scars Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Just whatever that's in the tag, that's what this is. Purely just me self projecting, that's what I do, projecting all my problems onto my fav characters. Sorry Scar.
> 
> Also consistent writing style? Never heard of 'em.

“Scar!”

One single yell was enough to shock him, emerald green eyes wide open, immediately meeting pair of chocolate brown eyes, said eyes also wide open.

“Scar! Oh my god! Are you alright?”

What was the man right in front of him talking about? He was fine!

His eyes scanned the surrounding, wait, he didn’t remember laying down in the middle of a bed of thorns. What happened?

“Scar, what happened? You’re scaring me.”

He looked into bdubs’ eyes again, desperately trying to figure out what was going on to the best of his recollection.

“I. .. I don’t know...”

He can hear  Bdubs mumbling to himself as the shorter man buried his face into his palm,  _ Look  _ _ Bdubs _ _ you  _ _ gotta _ _ get your shit together. He’s  _ _ gonna _ _ be fine, he will be but he’ll only be okay if you actually help him. So why are you still freaking out? Just go and help him.  _ The builder took a deep breath before going back to his lover’s side.

“Scar, can you move?” He called out the man’s name once again to make sure the man was with him. His hands reached towards the mayor as he slowly sat back up. ‘Yeah, I can.” Scar stumbled back up, his footsteps unsteady but it’s still something.

With his new position, Scar can finally see his surrounding better. His eyes darting around before setting on the plant monster in front of him, Scara the Third casting down a shadow onto him,  _ oh, yeah, the greenhouse. That explains a lot. _

An arm was sling over to his side, gently maneuvering him closer to  Bdubs as he tried to help Scar to gain back his balance. And his hand felt  _ something _ , a weird sensation. Why will his hand feel damp if there’s no water nearby?  _ No, it can’t be... _ He took his palm off the taller man’s arm, his wrist still there to stable the injured hand, he just wanted to see if it was what he thought it is.

He can see streaks of red on his palm as he finally registered the faintly metallic smell.  _ It was blood.  _ How can he not realize that?  _ Stay calm  _ _ Bdubs _ _ , he’ll be fine _ , he told himself. His mind racing to find a solution and also trying to inform Scar.

“Scar, you are bleeding right now. You’re  gonna be okay. I’m  gonna get you  to somewhere safe first. Can you walk?” Scar nodded slowly in respond, he can feel his heart aching, not from the apparent fall from the top of his greenhouse, but the softness in  Bdubs ’ voice. The man was trying his hardest to stay calm while he himself can’t even answer a simple question.

“’m sorry...” The mayor mumbled out as they made their way back to the town hall, Scar’s unsteady steps juxtaposed with  Bdubs ’ careful ones. ‘Don’t be.” He said in a firm yet reassuring voice. 

“No, I-” 

“Scar stop apologizing, it’s not your fault.”

The silence during the walk back to the town hall was a rare scene, though extremely fitting with the situation and the atmosphere.  Bdubs guided his lover to sit down on the staircase leading up to the town hall.

“I’d like to be in my office.” Scar blurted  out, he didn’t want someone to see him like this. A quiet “Please” was added and the brown-eyed brunet can see the pain in those green eyes.

“It’s okay I can climb up the stairs by myself just fine.”

“Look, I’m not going to leave you alone until those wounds are treated.”  _ I’m not letting you to go through what I went through.  _ He wanted to add, this should be about Scar, not himself, not right now.

“I... Fine.”

The mayor and his advisor finally made their way to the previously mentioned office. Scar sat on his desk while  Bdubs stood beside him with a first aid kit. The shorter man reached towards Scar, trying to unbutton the blood-stained blazer, fingers quickly working the buttons off before efficiently yet carefully remove it from Scar’s body.

Scar turned slightly, letting  Bdubs to have a better view at his injured arm. The long sleeve of the shirt torn in every way possible, he never seen an injury like this before.

“Scar, you’ll need to take your shirt off, I can’t really clean up the wounds like this.”  Bdubs explained as he went through the  shulker box, looking for everything he needed.

“Just tear the sleeve off, I doubt it can be fixed anyway.”

“Wait why?”

The only reply he got was the silence.

“C’mon, I’m sure you look good with clothes off.” He tried to joke but the atmosphere in the room simply didn’t allow that.

“ Bdubs I... I can’t.” Scar was actively avoiding eye contact with those dark brown eyes.

“Scar... Your arm is bleeding excessively, I really need to stop the bleeding. Please.” The devastation in the voice didn’t make the situation any better.

“Scar, I won’t say a thing. Please just let me look at the wounds.” He pleaded; he still can’t understand what Scar was trying to hide from him that he would completely ignore the gashing wound on his arm.

Scar’s hand finally moved to the shirt collar, he hesitated but the devastatingly painful expression on his lover’s face made him finally unbuttoning his shirt, slowly sliding it off his shoulder and down onto the floor.

Bdubs tried his best to focus on Scar’s left arm and left arm only. He had to keep his promise, Scar trusted him, he shouldn’t be doing anything else but the glimpses that he accidentally caught was enough to tell what the man was hiding.

The otherwise flawless torso being littered with scars. The builder’s curiosity got the best of him, trying to get a look at the scars to try to figure out the causes of them. He snapped his eyes shut, no he shouldn’t be doing this. 

He needed to focus back on the still bleeding wound. But his mind can’t stop imagine how painful it’ll be to even get a scar as deep as the one he just saw, not to mention the horrifying amount that’s on the man he was deeply in love with.

“You don’t need to pretend didn’t see them. Yes, there’s scars everywhere. I am very aware of it! What more do you want from me!” He was visibly shaking at this point, tears rolling down his face. The anger and bitterness in his words almost alienating to be heard coming out from his mouth.

“Scar I-” It was the first time he heard Scar spoke in the tone. It was his fault, he should’ve just  torn the sleeve off and deal with it.

“Look Bdubs, I can’t... Please just... I just want to be alone...” The  terraformer whispered with a choked sob.

Bdubs can’t stop the urge of pulling the man into a one-sided hug, carefully avoiding the injured arm. Letting the man fall into the warm embrace, the hug was for Scar as some sort of reassurance, letting him know that couldn’t care more about them.

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you...”

“No, it was my fault. You trusted me yet I betrayed it.”

“You were just trying to help. I was being sensitive.”

Bdubs leaned forward, landing a soft and gentle kiss onto Scar’s lips. “You don’t need to apologize for something you can’t control. You don’t need to talk about it if you’re not ready to. I’m going to be bandaging your arm, okay? ”

Scar replied with a small nod. His free hand wiping away the tears that were clouding his vision. A look at the man’s lover was enough to make the tears start forming at the corner of his eyes again. He didn’t deserve  Bdubs , he was too kind and too patient with Scar.

As if  Bdubs was able to read his mind, he looked up from his work and gave Scar a reassuring smile.

It only took a few more minutes for the advisor to be done with treating the wound. “It’s all set now, just avoid using it for most of the time.”

“Thanks.” Scar mumbled with a quick smile before wincing in pain.

“I’m going to get you a new shirt from your base, stay here for  me, would you?”

“Wait...” The lone word made him stop dead on his track, quickly turning around to meet the mayor’s eyes.

“I feel like I should talk about it.” Scar continued. “They were...” 

“Sword wounds...”  Bdubs finished the sentence.

“Yes. Some of them were deep, some weren’t. Some won’t even leave scars under normal circumstances...but They made sure of it not happening...” It was easy enough for the shorter burnet to tell who Scar was talking about. The fact that they were inflicted by swords was enough to tell who the They were.

“Does Cub  know about it?”

“He was there, being forced to watch. I was limp on the ground and he was powerless... I thought I would’ve been dead already but They... I was basically put into a death loop. The cycle of pain only stopped before they have had their fun...” Scar rambled  on, his face almost emotionless. As the words fell out of him, the bitterness was replaced with relief, finally for once he can feel the weight being lift off of his chest.

“It’s just... I was too emotional. They’re just scars, I should be able to handle them...but it’s just that it’s hard to look at them. They just horrendous, they were just too much...” He can feel the tears running down his face as he spoke, his words being interrupted by sobs as he  fail to keep himself composed.

The mayor’s advisor pulled the crying man into a hug once again, letting him buried his head in the crook of  Bdubs ’ neck as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. He placed a kiss on the  lusciuos brown hair as a reassurance.

“Don’t be, the scars show what you’ve been through, show that you’re strong even to survive these. Your scars aren't ugly, they’re what makes you  you , they’re what makes you who you are right  now. Your scars aren’t ugly, they’re the reason I am able to be here with you, to love you, to shower you with appreciation, because you survived.”


End file.
